


Northern Events

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: You have been chosen to receive this package. The contents of it relate to your job in this company. Sharing this with non-approved employees and members of the public collective will result in your immediate termination.





	1. Introduction Papers

**Author's Note:**

> This contents of this package have been modified to fit your current level. The names and info on those of a higher level have been edited out or blocked out to keep you from seeing.

Gentlemen and Ladies, 

 

If you got this report on time with the rest of your co-workers, you know that there are already enough incidents going on that focusing on something like this should not be on anyone's mind. The collected reports and studies on the "Jump City" incident will be given out soon, and the "Revival" event is still being studied and followed thoroughly. However, this incident/event has been sitting in the back of the archive for far too long.

 

The events written down in these pages took place in a still, as of now, undetermined location. We are to assume it took place somewhere northern as reference to snow and frozen lakes are constant. As with many of the objects in our archive, these papers turned up there, and we have no idea who brought them there. The papers have been deemed to be harmless and have been sitting in a box near the back of the room for who knows how long,  until now. All the papers relating to this event have been compiled and organized, with some occasional notes. We trust that you will be leaving notes as well on things. 

 

Since time is such a valuable thing, we won't stay focused on this intro for much longer. More will be coming soon on other, more important things. The incident in "Jump City" is as important to us as it is to you.  We thank you for your patience and hope that you will continue to do your jobs as efficiently as always. 

 

Report from: **[NAME REMOVED]**

 

 


	2. Journal Entry # 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first piece of info found in the box, relating to this event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it is obvious that this entry is not the first in the journal it came from, it is the first one relating to this event, hence the title. Also, for future notice (These will be used to try and clarify something that might seem difficult to understand in normal writing)

Finally on the road up to the cabin. The wait for this trip was a long and difficult one, but it's worth it just for a long while of silence and the beauty of nature. They said the snow up there is perfect for those that just wanna be immersed in it all. That's just one of the images you need to see in life before you die, white snow and beautiful nature together in harmony.  Now, I did let my friends and my brother know where I was heading and that I was gonna be up there for a few weeks. I doubt my brother cares. He wouldn't leave town for nothing, not even if he was offered a billion dollars.

 

I am prepared for my time up there. I am stocked up for about two week's time. This includes:  
  


  * Hunting Rifle x1
  * Box of ammunition x2
  * Shirts x 24
  * Pants x6
  * Jacket x2
  * Emergency Radio x1
  * Portable Music Player/Radio x1
  * Travel Chargers x2 
  * Flashlights x2
  * Batteries x6
  * Box of matches x3
  * Box of Cigs x2
  * Ax x1 
  * Blankets x3
  * Pillow x1
  * Plastic Cups x36



 

That's just about everything I brought. The cabin has chairs, a bed, and a cooler already there for me. It's gonna be nice, living off the land and reconnecting with the environment I was first born in. It's gonna be great.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Not much to say here, really. It is always rather sad to see such innocent beginnings when you know how it ends. The way this is written, it seems to be taking place near a small town. That sadly makes things even more difficult place, the "Palmer" Case and anything related to that Godforsaken desert being good examples of this. The large amount of items brought with shows some careful planning and preparation, one that seemed to help them make it as far as these entries did. One important thing of note is that the length of entries is never consistent. Some are longer than others. Please keep this in mind for reports and notes.


	3. Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another journal entry.

Well, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I somehow both over prepared and under-prepared for this thing. I thought, for some stupid reason, that the cabin would have things like a knife and a compass. I mean, it came with a cooler, furniture, and a kettle so why wouldn't they right? I forgot that this wasn't a big, luxury cabin for families. Just a simple, small one. It has an old map on the wall that has probably been there for God knows how long. The kettle they have is beat up and probably will end up spilling half my water. I thought to myself 'Why spend money on a survival kit? You're already spending enough as is. It's ok to cut corners. Why get washing supplies for clothes when you can buy a ton of hand me downs for cheap?' Well, fuck. I thought I knew everything about how to be out here, but obviously.....I haven't been up in a while.

 

I'd drive back to town to get all the necessary stuff, but it's already late and I don't wanna be out in the middle of nowhere at night. I'm just gonna head to bed and get some rest.  The car has just enough gas for the drive up here and drive back. I'll drive into town tomorrow, refill and hopefully get the stuff I need. I have no wood with me so no fire.  Just the blankets and the jacket for warmth right now. My bed is near a window, so I can hear the sounds of the animals around me.  I just hope they can help calm me to sleep. 

 

God, I'm a dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: They seem to have noticed their various mistakes in coming out here. They reference that they haven't been out camping/hunting in a while. Why they decided to come out here alone is probably never going to be answered. Working on trying to make a floor plan of Cabin, hoping for more descriptions of it in next entry or so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any notes or questions about these events, you are free to leave them down below. One of our top members will respond as soon as possible to it. Again, sharing this with any member of the common public will result in immediate termination.


End file.
